why do bad things happen to good people
by purpletiedyedshoelaces
Summary: sector v was split up, now they're getting back together. during the reunion the delightfuls show up, now they have to save the most impartant things in their lifes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" Mom! I don't want to move back to Australia!" Wallabe, AKA number 4 cried.

" Calm down Wallabe! We are now going international to find a boarding school you can't break out. Of." His father said patting the boy's head.

" Now go say good bye to your little friends." His mother said trying to control her squirming baby. Number 4 mumbled something and hurried off to the tree house.

" You're leaving too?" they rest of the team asked. As it turns out, number 1 was going back to England, number 3 too Japan, and number 5 to France (I read a fic that said she came from there and I like it, so I'm using that.) number 2 was staying where he was, since he'd lived there all his life. They heard four different honks. They all walked down the stairs sadly. They got into their parent's cars and drove off, waving to each other and number 2, who was sitting on the front stoop.

A/N I know, it was way short, but it's just the beginning. In next chapter is set fifteen years in the future. I have some planned, but have yet to find a plot. So I'm off to hunt for the plot-bunny. For the record, EGGS ARE NARSTY! (Sorry if you like them)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Wallabe Beatles stood in front of the refrigerator, trying to find something for breakfast that he could share with his four-year-old daughter, Megan.

" What do you vote for?" he asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

" Cookies!" she said.

" How about 'Cookie Crisp'?"

" That works." She said shrugging and putting the only doll she owned, Kallie, on the chair next too her. The doll was one of those My Twinn dolls. It didn't look like Megan though. It had long brown hair and blue eyes. Megan had long blonde hair and green eyes, just like her father. Wally's parents bought it for her, but she chose not to have it look like her.

" It would be creepy." She said. So every now and then his parents would send her more clothes for the doll. The sad thing was, the doll was one of the most expensive things in their small house. They were having trouble in the financial department, and had been since Wally moved out. He had left for collage, on a full wrestling scholarship, but dropped out when the work got too hard, and he got a girl pregnant. The girl's parents didn't want anything to do with him. Then on his 21st birthday his friends got him drunk and he got another girl pregnant, this time he got to help take care of the girl. A week after Megan was born the mother ran away leaving him to take care of the small girl himself. Then his parents, after finding out about the girl in collage kicked him out, but stayed in touch so they could send Megan gifts; after all it wasn't her fault. There was someone banging on the front door.

" Beatles! You worthless scum! I want my rent!" Wally turned to his daughter.

" Take Kallie and get dressed. I'll be there in a minute." The girl nodded and hurried into the only bedroom, doll and Cookie Crisp in hand. She could here them arguing.

" I want my rent."

" Look if you just give me another week."

" I've been giving you one more week for the past three weeks!"

" Times are hard."

" Well so is your luck. You're out." A couple minutes later Wally went into the bedroom swearing and kicked the bed. Megan looked up scared.

" Meg, baby, do me a favor and start taking clothes out of the dresser and closet." Megan nodded.

" Where are we going to go daddy?" she asked. Wally picked her up and buried his face in her hair.

" I don't know, but I'm going to try something." He put her down and she began putting clothes on the bed he walked to the kitchen, pulled out pen and paper and began to write, he wrote a letter. Then he put it in an envelope, stamped it and put it in the mailbox.

Kuki, on the other hand, was doing great. Excluding the fact that her husband had died leaving her with two sons and a load of money. After moving to Japan she met Kevin and they were friends for years, until after high school, when they got married. Kevin went to collage and left Kuki, who was pregnant, with his parents. Then he came back, for a vacation, when he left she was pregnant again. Then came back and stayed with his family, becoming rich at the same time. Then he died of some weird disease. So now Kuki and her sons, David and Josh, are rich. Though there was one thing that had always bothered her. That thing was Wallabe Beatles, her childhood crush. After they moved the KND forgot to decommission her. She thought about him everyday, even her wedding day, the day David was born and the day Josh was born. She always wanted to know what happened to him. In fact, she was thinking of him when her youngest son woke up on Friday morning.

" Mommy! What's for breakfast? I'm hungry!" he said walking into the room. Kuki snapped out of her Australian haze.

" What David?"

" I'm Josh, David went to school" she then realized it was her 4-year-old son.

" Oh, Josh I'm sorry. I'm a little distracted."

" No kidding." He said climbing onto a chair. The cook brought him his breakfast. Then their butler, Samson, came in.

" The mail madam." It was the mail from the past few days; they had been at the funeral and all that stuff. Kuki began sorting through the mail. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw three of the envelopes, two from Hoagie, one from… Wally. She opened the first one from Hoagie.

Dear Kuki,

I'm inviting you and the rest of the old team to a reunion at my place. My phone number, address, and other info you might need are farther down. Bring your spouse or any one else. The parties 5-30, Memorial Day. Hope to see you there.

Hoagie.

Then she opened the second one from Hoagie

Hey Kuki,

Sorry to be a nuisance, but I can't get a hold of Wally and I hoped you could, please give him the info on the party.

Thanks in advance, Hoagie.

She looked worried. Couldn't get a hold of Wally? What did that mean? Everyone kept in touch then they just stopped. Then she remembered the letter form him. She ripped it open savagely.

Dear Kuki,

It's really hard to write this letter but I have to. My daughter, Megan, and I were just evicted by our landlord. I know you're married and have your own kids, but could my daughter and I stay at your place for a little while, just until I get a job, or at least take Megan, she doesn't deserve to be homeless. She's a really sweet girl, and can help around the house. Please. My neighbor's phone number is 216-3045. ask for Wallabe and she'll call me over.

Please consider it,  
Wally

Kuki felt a tear run down her cheek as she read. It had to be hard for him to write this. He had all that pride.

" Mommy, are you O.K.?" Josh asked. She nodded and ran to the nearest phone dialing the number on the letter.

" hello? May I speak to Wallabe Beatles?"

Wally couldn't believe it. Kuki called. She wired them plane tickets to America to attend some reunion that Hoagie had planed. Then she was going to let them stay with her until Wally got a job and a place to live. He began absent-mindedly stroking Megan's, who was asleep in the seat next to him, back. The flight attendent walked by.

" sir, we're beginning our descent. Could you put her in a seat belt?" wally nodded and woke up his daughter.

" are we there yet?" She asked.

" almost."

A/N I HATE ENDINGS! I'm not good at them! Well, must get over it! So yeah. R and r!

Oh, and for anyone that's reading this and has read my Artemis Fowl fic and wants an update on that, I'm working on it! I actually had to have Reily type this, cause I fractured my wrist in gymnastics. So yeah.

Balesie!


End file.
